wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
London Monitor
The London Monitor (German: Das Auge von London, lit. The Eye of London) is a colossal robot designed by the Nazis to police the city of London, following a similar design philosophy to the Baltisches Auge. It appears in Wolfenstein: The New Order as the concluding boss fight of chapter 14. Overview Created by the Nazis from the remains of the Baltisches Auge (or the mech itself if it was not destroyed in the prologue), the London Monitor was created in response to the urban unrest in London caused by British resistance fighters in the so-called August Uprising of 1951. After crushing the uprising, the machine became a weapon of terror and symbol of Nazi dominion; any brave Londoners who dared to fight the Nazi riot control troops and survived no doubt met their end at the hands of the robot's extensive arsenal. A news article found in the London Nautica suggests that the mere presence of the Monitor is sufficient to disperse a riot, though this could be hyperbolic propaganda to whitewash the regime's use of the machine to massacre dissidents. Fortunately for the oppressed Londoners and unfortunately for the Nazis, the Monitor met its end around November-December 1960. Following B.J. Blazkowicz's attack on the lunar base and subsequent return to earth, the Monitor was deployed to kill him when the London Nautica security staff failed to do so for a second time. In the ensuing battle at the front of the damaged London Nautica building Blazkowicz managed to destroy the Monitor's engines and weapons, putting an end to London's most fearsome oppressor. Given its status as both a potent weapon to crush dissent and a prominent symbol of oppression, its destruction caused widespread riots across London and resulted in far more active resistance to Nazi rule in Britain. Capabilities As a counter-insurgency and riot control unit the London Monitor's arsenal is varied but generally oriented towards taking on large numbers of light infantry in an urban setting. The engine compartment in the lower part of its body mounts three sponsons or ball turrets facing in different directions, each housing a trio of machine guns. The hatch on the bottom face of the engine/turret area is surrounded by three flamethrowers to restrict hostile access to its engines. Heavier weapons are mounted in the head/turret on top of the body: the red cyclopean eye on the front of the turret is actually the focusing lens for an energy weapon which must be charged for several seconds before firing, and two pylons on either side of the turret each mount three multi-tube missile launchers. Strategy *The London Monitor's eye is the spot you want to hit while it's charging up its beam attack (it glows red and makes a distinctive charging sound). The LaserKraftWerk and the secondary fire mode of the AR Marksman are both capable of this. * Once the eye is hit, the six missile batteries will open, shoot one (two if the player is fast) while the missiles are being primed before firing. This will cause the battery to be disabled. Disabling all six of these missile racks is your first priority. * Once all the launchers are destroyed, it will have to rely on its laser eye beam attack. Again, shoot its eye with one of your laser weapons, each time it starts charging up the beam attack. This will stun it and open the engine hatch at its bottom. You need to run directly underneath the Monitor and fire upwards into the engine to cause real permanent damage to it; make sure you have some health while doing this because its machine guns will not stop firing and the hatch is defended by flamethrowers. After completing this process twice, it will be defeated. * Try to stay in the tunnel while the eye is not open - the surface lacks cover and the Monitor has three accurate machine guns to German Handshake the player. Although the ground above the tunnel will be partly destroyed by the Monitor's attacks, there are some permanent safe spots for the player. ** Furthermore, supplies and charging stations can be found in the tunnels. Go there when you need to recharge the AR Marksman or LaserKraftWerk, or you are low on health and armor. * Although highly unlikely, being stomped by it means instant death; avoid its steps if traversing the surface. * You can also use the Assault Rifle 1960 Underbarrel Launcher(s) to destroy London Monitor launchers quickly Quotes Before the boss fight * "A known war criminal has been sighted. Curfew is in effect. Citizens of London, return to your homes." '' - Before spotting B.J. as it walks around the building * ''"Lay down your arms, terrorist. On behalf of the citizens of London, you are ordered to surrender." ''- Upon spotting B.J. * ''"Cease your criminal activity." - When the actual fight begins During the fight * "You are antagonizing the rule of law." * "You are ordered to appear and receive punishment." * "You will not remain concealed." * "Hiding compounds your criminal offence." * "Your failure to appear has been noted." * "You will be found and punished." * "Submit yourself for sentencing!" * "You will be located and brought to justice." * "You are breaching the peace, you will be subdued." When damaged * electronic scream ''- when shot in the eye while charging its energy weapon * ''"You are causing damage to state property." * "You will cease causing damage to state property, immediately." * "The damage you are causing is aggravating the severity of your crime!" * "Damage to state property is tantamount to treason!" * "The damage you are causing will only hurt the citizens of London." Trivia * The London Monitor is the largest mechanical boss so far in the Wolfenstein series. * In chapter 6, The London Monitor is briefly mentioned by Bobby when he drives B.J. to the Nautica; in the Wyatt timeline, the Monitor's absence is mentioned by Wyatt at some point after Bobby sacrificed himself. * It is assumed that this machine is operated by some form of artificial intelligence - it speaks in English (with a German accent), taunting Blazkowicz throughout the fight and even varying the intensity of its voice to suggest anger in some lines, but no actual entrance point for a crew is present on it, and there is circumstantial evidence relating to other Nazi robots that contradicts the alternative suggestion of remote control. ** Although it is capable of speech its cognitive ability is presumably inferior to the average human, given that Deathshead still considered the Machine Man controlled by a human brain to be a major step forward nine years after the Monitor was created. Gallery London_Monitor.jpg|B.J. facing against the London Monitor. File:Monitor_hero.jpg|Close up of the London Monitor. Category:Robots Category:The New Order bosses Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Bosses Category:Nazis Category:Enemies